The Girl With the Pomegranate Hair
by LadyDianna
Summary: Miana Holmes searches for her father who has, yet again, "died"


Hello my minions.... all one of you -_-; This is a story that I'm currently working on and it's kind of because I saw a Sherlock Holmes movie on USA and it had this really cool guy playing Holmes and it was the bestest movie ever.... So, I decided that I would write about Holmes having a daughter or something... cause, you know, I can.... The title doesn't really match the story quite yet...I'll get to it eventually, but in the mean time, enjoy and for God's sake, tell me if there are mistakes... such as the crappy formatting, which I have fixed....Also, this is a fanfiction, if you believe that Holmes didn't like women, good for you! I'm going with the assumption that he was, at one point a horny nineteen year old.. ~Dianna  
  
Mia struggled with the darkness. It overwhelmed her and she fought it to no avail. Pain seared through her body as she battled with it. Visions of her past, of her father, blinded her and made the darkness stronger. Then, all was silent and a bright light emanated from one source. It forced the darkness back and she was finally able to open her eyes. Watson stood above her. He was her fathers' very close friend.  
  
"Mia! You are finally awake!" He exclaimed, heaving a relieved sigh.  
  
"What happened?" She whimpered, the pain putting her into the place of no light again. She squeezed her eyes tightly and felt a tiny prick in her forearm.  
  
"That should help with the pain, Miss Holmes." A soft feminine voice said. The feeling vanished and she opened her eyes again, the faces of the nurse and Watson coming into view again.  
  
"I recapitulate my query Mr. Watson. What has happened?" Mia asked.  
  
"Your father, Mia...He...He's dead." Watson whispered, barely audible.  
Her face paled. "He cannot be dead. He is Sherlock Holmes, master  
detective." Mia said, trying her best to hold back her tears.  
  
"It...It was Moriarty. He is dead as well."  
  
"Are you so sure about that Dr. Watson? Mr. Holmes has killed my  
father how many times now?" Watson whirled around, his pistol ready to  
fire. There was a rush of cold air, and Mia felt herself lifted off  
the bed. The wind blew passed her as the person leapt from building to  
building.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She said, fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Don't worry Miss. Holmes, I shan't harm you." This was all Mia heard,  
her head rolled back and she again faced the darkness. She awoke in  
her bed, the sun shining warmly down on her.  
  
"It was a dream." She whispered to herself as she pulled the blankets  
away. Her arm caught on something and when she reached to pull it away  
she realized that her arm was chained to the bed. "What is going on  
here?"  
  
"Ah Miss. Holmes, good to see that you are awake." A soft voice said  
from the doorway. She turned and saw a man, about her age standing in  
the doorway. He was holding a tray with toast and a steaming cup of  
tea on it. He set the tray down on a nightstand and helped her back  
onto the bed. "Please, lie down. You shouldn't be up." He said with a  
smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Mia demanded her vision blurring. She felt his  
hand on her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Only to care for you Miss. Holmes. We have both suffered a great  
loss, we must offer each other support. Have some tea, won't you?" He  
handed her a cup of the hot liquid. Reluctantly she accepted it and  
sipped it cautiously.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked her vision still hazy.  
  
"You're the daughter of the great Sherlock Holmes. Tell me what you  
know about me." He said. She rubbed her eyes and studied him.  
  
"You have been traveling for sometime; recently you traveled to an  
Asian country. You were in the army once, but you are a deserter.  
While on a mission, you were injured severely and haven't fully  
recovered from your injuries yet." She said. The man let out a small  
chuckle.  
  
"Brilliant. You deduced my traveling from my disheveled clothing, dark  
skin, and lighter hair from the heavy sunlight. It was Japan that I  
visited; evidently you noticed the weapons on the table."  
  
"Actually, you have wasabi on your chin." Mia said, looking away. The  
man laughed and wiped his chin with a tissue. "You are still wearing  
your army boots and are not on duty. The bandage on your arm is  
bloody, thus inferring that it was a recent injury." "You are quite  
marvelous, Miss Holmes." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself,  
I am-"  
  
"Malachai Moriarty." Mia said effortlessly.  
  
"Please, call me Kai." He replied. "I abhor my name. You however, have  
a lovely name, Miss Miana Holmes."  
  
"How lovely to know that I have a stalker." Mia remarked. Kai opened  
his mouth say something, but Mia beat him to it.  
  
"Now you're going to make a comment about how we're not too different.  
Then you'll ask me to join you take over the world." She said dryly.  
  
"Actually Mia," He said leaning over. "I was going to kiss you."  
Before she could react, his soft lips were on hers. The mellow smell  
of his cologne filled her nostrils with a hypnotizing aroma. He pulled  
away and smiled at her. Mia put her fingers on her numb lips.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"I want you." He whispered, brushing his lips against her neck. She  
slowly backed away from him, knocking her tea over. He pinned her  
against the wall and kissed her again, hard.  
  
"Malachai!" A commanding voice yelled, causing him to break away from  
her. Mia sighed. Kai rolled his eyes and faced the speaker.  
  
"What is it father?" Mia's face reddened and her head jerked up. Her  
eyes met the icy blue ones that haunted her dreams. The man had a  
highly domed head and his eyes were set very deep into their sockets.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Holmes." Moriarty said with a small  
smile that made her shudder. He brushed her cheek with the back of his  
hand. Disgusted, she pulled away, only then did she realize that he  
was sitting in an elaborately designed wheelchair. "Ah, so you noticed  
my new accessory, I have your father to thank for that. God rest his  
soul." He said with a smile on his face. Mia spat at him and the smile  
faded. "Malachai, if your guest does not learn some manners, I am  
afraid she will have to join her father." He glared at Malachai and  
gave Mia an amused smile. "Well, if you'll both excuse me, I have some  
work to do." The chair squeaked as he wheeled it out of the room.  
  
"How did he survive!?" Mia said in a rage. Kai sat on the bed and put  
his hand on hers. "My father is like a cockroach, he keeps coming  
back. I myself am not entirely sure of how he does it." Mia pulled her  
hand away and glared at the ceiling. "I am sorry Mia; I did not mean  
to be so forceful with my feelings."  
  
"He killed my father, he killed my mother, isn't he content yet? I'm  
disconsolate and dolorous. Why can't your family leave me alone?" She  
closed her eyes. Kai put his arms around her and she sobbed into his  
chest. "I'm so empty inside..." She sobbed violently. Kai hugged her  
tightly to him and she felt better.  
  
"I'm sorry Mia...but there's nothing I can do." He whispered in her  
ear. "I saved you because I fell in love with you. Father would have  
killed you as well, he likes to destroy families. That's why I'm here;  
he killed my mother and sent me away to the army."  
  
"MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Mia screamed, pushing him away. "Your father  
killed him and nearly killed me, isn't he satisfied yet? I swear on my  
father's grave that I will kill him, Kai. He will die if it kills me  
as well." Mia said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Intrepid words from someone who is chained to her bed." An amused  
voice said from the doorway. "They mean nothing to me of course, Miss.  
Holmes. Your father pledged the same thing and it killed him, the  
veracity is that you will die before you see me buried."  
  
"Strong words from an invalid bastard!" Mia spat. Moriarty smiled and  
pointed a revolver at her head.  
  
"Ah Miss. Holmes, the only people who would mourn for you are dead,  
tell them I send my greetings." Mia squeezed her eyes shut as she  
heard the gun fire. "Malachai! What the hell are you doing?!" Mia  
opened her eyes and saw that Kai had pushed his father's wheelchair  
over and had taken the revolver.  
  
"You cannot kill her father, I forbid it." Kai said.  
  
"Why? Because you love her?" Moriarty hissed.  
  
"Because I despise you father." He undid the restraints on Mia's wrist  
and shoved a fur-covered cloak into her hands. "Go somewhere safe,  
I'll find you." Mia nodded, pulled the cloak around her and rushed  
past the fallen Moriarty. The street was full of carriages that tore  
past her. She hailed a Brougham and stepped inside.  
  
"Where to Miss?" The cabby asked, looking her over.  
  
"Two twenty-one Baker Street please." Watson embraced her when she  
stepped shakily out of the carriage. "Pay him please Watson." Mia  
muttered, grabbing hold of the railing that led to the front door.  
Watson shoved numerous bills into the mans' hands and ran to help Mia.  
  
"What happened? You've been missing for three days." He asked, helping  
her sit down.  
  
"Moriarty is still alive." She replied, glaring at her father's  
violin that hung above the fireplace.  
  
"That's impossible, I saw the body myself!" Watson exclaimed. "Just  
like all the other times he died?" Mia asked dryly.  
  
"What about all of the near misses that father has had? Everyone  
thought that for the longest time, he had died at the bottom of  
Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland. He miraculously survived that, what  
are the chances that he escaped this alive as well?" "He was shot  
thirteen times." Watson said quietly.  
  
"Father always wore an armored vest, you know that."  
  
"I saw blood in that water."  
  
"I saw Professor Moriarty, he's been hampered to a wheelchair, and he  
says that father did something to him." Watson didn't respond.  
  
"H-he could be alive?" He finally asked. "That's what I've been  
trying to tell you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"The game's afoot, Watson, we must pursue this further." She rose out  
of the chair and went to her father's room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Watson asked following her.  
  
"Putting on some clothes, I have none." She replied, pulling the oak  
door shut behind her. Her father's bedroom was a mess, but she'd never  
seen anything clean in his apartment since her mother died. She pulled  
one of her father's white shirts and a pair of black pants off the  
floor and pulled them on. Over the shirt she pulled a black silk vest.  
Looking at herself in the dusty mirror that was in the chiffonier, she  
saw her fathers' reflection. "Watson, does he have an extra coat?" She  
asked, ignoring his reaction to her attire. He handed her a long brown  
and dull green stripped coat. He sighed as she pulled it on.  
  
"You're turning into him, you know?" He mused. "You look like your  
mother but you choose to become your father." He handed her a  
deerstalker hat. "This was all we found at the scene. I had it  
washed." Mia held it in her hands, staring down at it in disbelief. On  
the inside was a tag that read: S.H. Esq. 1876. "Your mother gave that  
to him, right before you were born." Watson said pulling a large album  
out from a mess of papers. It was dated from 1889 to the present 1894.  
"These are your fathers' case files; I have recorded then since I met  
your father."  
  
"Why are you afraid to say his name, John?" Mia asked. He jumped at  
the sound of his own first name.  
  
"He is greatness embodied, Mia. The great Holmes, I never used his  
first name and he never used mine." There was a knock at the front  
door and Mia froze. Watson pushed the dusty curtain aside and peered  
out of the window.  
  
"It's only Mycroft; I rang him when you were getting dressed." He went  
to answer the door. Seconds later he was followed by a tall man who  
looked similar to his brother. Mycroft Holmes was a dark haired man  
with a hawk-like nose and a thin face. His black hair was messy and  
fell around his dark eyes.  
  
"Mia!" He yelled, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He embraced  
her tightly and Mia could feel his tears as his cheek brushed against  
hers. "I'm so glad that you have been restored to us unharmed. That  
was quite a fall you took."  
  
"Uncle Mycroft, I am intact, only a few abrasions and some fractured  
ribs. That isn't important, my father is still alive Uncle and I  
require your succor to liberate him from wherever Moriarty is keeping  
him."  
  
"So he remains alive, it takes more than a few bullets to faze a  
Holmes."  
  
"I would think that fifteen bullets would faze anyone." Watson  
remarked quietly. Mia shot him an angry look.  
  
"You said thirteen shots before John, which is it?"  
  
"I was only elaborating, Mia." He replied.  
  
Top of Form  
  
| |  
  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
